The Secrets We Keep
by an-alternate-world
Summary: A collection of Seblarry drabbles prompted via Tumblr.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **The Secrets We Keep  
**Author: **an-alternate-world  
**Rating:** T  
**Characters/Pairing: **Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe, Barry Allen  
**Word Count:** 494  
**Summary:** A collection of Seblarry drabbles prompted via Tumblr.  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** None for this drabble.  
**Disclaimer: **I am in no way associated with _Glee,_ FOX, Ryan Murphy,_The Flash_, The CW, DC Comics or anything else related to the universe.

* * *

_**Anonymous **on Tumblr prompted a fic with the first sentence of: "I can't help but notice you've been in here four times already this week."_

* * *

He watches Blaine's hand scrawl his name across a plastic cup and then start pushing buttons and twisting knobs. The coffee machine clunks and groans as it stirs awake after a night idling and Barry almost feels bad for being the first person to stop by the coffee shop when Blaine barely looks as though he's finished waking up.

"Do you really just love our java that much?" Blaine says, avoiding eye contact as he focuses on frothing the milk. Barry thinks the divot between his eyebrows is adorable, but bites his lip to avoid saying so.

"I guess I do," he murmurs, fidgeting with a sugar sachet. He almost wants to pace around, to let off the nervous energy that's building within him. Every time he stops at Jitters, he has to psyche himself up to go inside. It's getting worse - and worse and worse. Soon he's not even sure he'll be able to approach Blaine without blurting out how he feels.

The coffee cup slides across to him and he's pretty sure there's extra cream and sprinkles on it. He fights down another shy smile.

"First coffee of the day for my second favourite customer," Blaine chirps, pouring himself his own cup and drinking it greedily.

He nearly chokes on the scalding liquid, his eyes watering as he feels his super speed healing kick in. "_Second_ favourite?" he rasps, swallowing the pain of being second alongside the burning coffee.

"Well, I'm not sure your brother would want to be replaced," Blaine grins, winking at him as he starts unpacking pastries for the display case. "Are you still on for dinner at our place tomorrow night?"

Barry manages a weak smile as disappointment cools the coffee in his stomach. His toes curl in his shoes as he tries not to compact inwards until he's a small, forgotten entity.

"Wouldn't miss it," he promises, thankful Blaine is so oblivious because he clearly misses the hurt in Barry's tone and expression, and holds up his cup. "Thanks."

Blaine gives him a wave as he leaves, a wave he can barely muster up the enthusiasm to return. He might rue the day that Sebastian swooped in on Blaine while he was out cold for nine months and now Blaine just saw him as 'the brother' rather than 'the perfectly available and equally hot guy'.

He sighed as he finished his coffee in a few seconds and then took off for the precinct. He presumed it was going to be another busy day solving mundane cases beside his brother before dashing off to STAR Labs to assist a more dire situation.

* * *

_**~FIN~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **The Secrets We Keep  
**Author: **an-alternate-world  
**Rating:** K  
**Characters/Pairing: **Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe, Barry Allen  
**Word Count:** 501  
**Summary:** A collection of Seblarry drabbles prompted via Tumblr.  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** None for this drabble.  
**Disclaimer: **I am in no way associated with _Glee_, FOX, Ryan Murphy, _The Flash_, The CW, DC Comics or anything else related to the universe.

* * *

_**Anonymous** prompted a Seblarry Valentine's Day fic with: "So, let me get this right, you want me to be a stand in to make the person you like jealous?"_

* * *

"And, just in case I didn't fully understand the first time you said it, the person you want to make jealous is _my twin brother_?"

Blaine wrinkles his nose and twists his fingers into the hem of his cardigan. "I didn't know who else I could ask, Sebastian."

"Anyone!" Sebastian throws his hands in the air, his bewildered expression giving way to exasperation and hurt. "_Anyone_ else, Blaine!"

Blaine gnaws at his lower lip, tears prickling the corners of his eyes. He hadn't meant to infuriate Sebastian. He hadn't meant to upset him. He'd just thought that-

"I'm sorry I asked," Blaine mumbles, skirting around Sebastian and making a beeline for the door. He doesn't want to stay. He doesn't want to admit how badly he's screwed up. He doesn't want to think that he might have just ruined a really good friendship.

Sebastian's hand clamps around his forearm and he stumbles before Sebastian catches him and turns him around.

"Why do you like _him_?" Sebastian says and Blaine doesn't miss the way that his voice cracks in the middle. The problem is that it betrays a secret Blaine doesn't understand.

"He… He's sweet and funny and…and we can be nerdy together and he doesn't tease me and…" Blaine shrugs helplessly, unable to continue meeting Sebastian's eyes. "I just thought if he saw you and I together then…then he'd stop pining after Iris or Caitlin at school because they're so far out of his league dating senior jocks."

"Blaine…" Sebastian's voice is laced with a level of patience that makes Blaine think he isn't going to like the next set of words which leave his friend's mouth. "Blaine, Barry likes Iris and Caitlin because they're… Well, they're _girls_. And you're…_not_."

"But that doesn't mean-"

"It doesn't mean you should try to throw yourself at _me _in the hopes that he stops mooning after Eddie and Ronnie's girlfriends and notices _you_," Sebastian says slowly, his fingers unraveling from gripping Blaine's arm.

Blaine pauses, wondering if his whole plan was completely pointless. He doubted Sam would help him. "So what should I do?"

"How about starting with the people who _do_ notice you?" Sebastian asks tentatively and Blaine frowns, uncertain who Sebastian meant because he tended to live in the shadows like Barry. That's why it hurt so much to see his friend alone and unhappy, wanting people he couldn't have.

Sebastian sighs and his lips press briefly to Blaine's cheek to burn a kiss to his skin. It makes his body heat up and tingle with butterflies all over.

"What was that for?" he says, gazing at Sebastian with wide eyes.

Sebastian shrugs and turns towards the kitchen. "A sign that someone noticed you," he calls over his shoulder.

It takes a moment for the words to make sense to Blaine's addled mind and then he flushes with embarrassed, hopeful warm

* * *

_**~FIN~**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **The Secrets We Keep  
**Author: **an-alternate-world  
**Rating:** T  
**Characters/Pairing: **Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe, Blaine Anderson/Barry Allen  
**Word Count:** 425  
**Summary:** A collection of Seblarry drabbles prompted via Tumblr.  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** None for this drabble.  
**Disclaimer: **I am in no way associated with _Glee_, FOX, Ryan Murphy, _The Flash_, The CW, DC Comics or anything else related to the universe.

* * *

_**Carmen** (**sebastiansaurusrex**) prompted a fic which included the sentence: "Wait a minute. Are you jealous?"_

* * *

"Wait a minute. Are you jealous?"

Barry stiffened, grateful that his back was turned to his brother because it gave him a few extra seconds to work out how to react, how to school his face, how to find the words he needed to speak to diffuse the situation.

"No," he said, wincing when it came out far weaker than he'd intended. He cleared his throat and tried again. "_No_. Why would I be jealous?"

"Oh, I don't know," Sebastian said airily and Barry knew without looking that his twin was leaning against the frame of his door, arms crossed over his chest, trying to look suave and casual. "I doubt it would have anything to do with the fact Blaine Anderson has the hottest ass at school, an ass I get to touch whenever I want in public. I don't think you'd be jealous of me kissing those full lips in the corridor either, or how I get to taste the coffee on his tongue and clutch his curls between my fingers." Sebastian paused and Barry tried very hard not to turn around and punch his brother across the jaw. "You wouldn't be jealous of the fact I get to hear his little breathy whimpers either when we make out in empty classrooms, I don't suppose."

Barry slammed his book shut against his desk, breaking his pencil between his fingers, and stood so quickly that his chair tipped over. As expected, Sebastian stood in the doorway, a shit-eating grin on his face as his eyes danced with mirth. It was a wonder Barry hadn't strangled him yet.

"Just because you get to enjoy Blaine in public, doesn't mean I'm jealous," he said, curling his fists by his sides to keep his temper in check. "You forget that while you're running around the lacrosse field, I'm kissing his neck and making him gasp my name. While you're getting us coffee, I'm playing footsie underneath the table with him. While you're teaching choreography, I'm pulling his pants down and teac-"

"Okay, okay, I get it," Sebastian interrupted, holding up his hands, the amusement in his expression fading to something that left his cheeks red and his eyes dark. "You get your time with him too."

Barry barely held back his grin of victory. He stepped closer to Sebastian, invading his twin's personal space, fingers tickling at his brother's waist. "_Now_ who's jealous?" he whispered into Sebastian's ear, chuckling as he walked out of the room and left his brother reeling.

Two could play at that game.

* * *

_**~FIN~**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **The Secrets We Keep  
**Author: **an-alternate-world  
**Rating:** T  
**Characters/Pairing: **Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe, Barry Allen  
**Word Count:** 542  
**Summary:** A collection of Seblarry drabbles prompted via Tumblr.  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** None for this drabble.  
**Disclaimer: **I am in no way associated with _Glee_, FOX, Ryan Murphy, _The Flash_, The CW, DC Comics or anything else related to the universe.

* * *

_**Anika **(**atthedarkestblue**) prompted a fic which included the sentence: "Hey, have you seen the... Oh."_

* * *

He's fully prepared to admit that he might have left his Physics textbook in his locker even though he finds that idea farcical - he never leaves anything in his locker - but he _has_ to finish this Physics assignment for tomorrow otherwise Mister Wells will fail him and probably throw him in detention and he absolutely, positively, most definitely, cannot afford to flunk something as fundamentally easy to pass as Physics because he can't remember where he left his damn textbook.

With a huff of frustration, he stalks from his chair to the door, then down the corridor to his brother's room. He'd heard Sebastian get home half an hour ago and he _knows_ Sebastian will have left his Physics assignment to the last minute - like always, even though he'll still get an A - so he'll have his textbook with him. He knocks briefly before reaching for the doorknob, already beginning to speak as he opens the door.

"Hey, have you seen..? _Oh_."

His eyes widen before he averts them, his cheeks flaming as he ducks his head and glances over his shoulder. It's not the first time he's caught Sebastian in a…particular state of undress but he's not used to seeing their best friend with similarly dishevelled clothing. He hadn't even realised Sebastian and Blaine were a… a _thing_. When had _that_ happened?

Probably while he was still moping about Caitlin getting together with the star quarterback and Iris hooking up with the tight end when she thought no one was paying attention. The only reason it hadn't been published in the school gossip rag was because Iris was lead editor and would never allow it.

"What do you want, Barry?" Sebastian sighs, tipping Blaine off him with a kiss to his cheek.

"Just- Uh- I can't- My Physics textbook is- Um-" He dares to look back, just briefly, and catches sight of Blaine's shy, embarrassed smile as he buttons his shirt closed and his fingers close around the strip of his bow tie. Blaine's hair is still mussed, his lips still swollen, his eyes still dark. It's…difficult for Barry to remember why he needed to approach Sebastian's room in the first place.

"You need this?" Sebastian slaps it against his bicep and he jumps, hands grasping it automatically even though it takes his brain a few extra seconds to catch up and the blank stare to be erased from his face.

"Y-Yeah… Um- Thanks," he says, gripping it so tightly his knuckles are nearly white. "Uh- H-Hi, Blaine."

Blaine giggles and dips his head in acknowledgement. "Hi, Barry."

Barry can feel the awkwardness of this entire encounter approaching levels of erupting his body into fire - or maybe that's the glare Sebastian is fixing him with. He hopes it's only because he interrupted his brother's makeout session.

"Well, um… Thanks, Seb," he mumbles, waving at Blaine before darting back to his room. Sebastian's door slams shut moments later followed by the quieter click of Barry's door.

He knew he had the Physics assignment still to complete, but even if he'd wanted to he wouldn't have been able to concentrate. His brain was entirely fixated on the thought of Sebastian and Blaine being together just down the corridor.

* * *

_**~FIN~**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **The Secrets We Keep  
**Author: **an-alternate-world  
**Rating:** T  
**Characters/Pairing: **Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe/Barry Allen  
**Word Count:** 564  
**Summary:** A collection of Seblarry drabbles prompted via Tumblr.  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** None for this drabble.  
**Disclaimer: **I am in no way associated with _Glee_, FOX, Ryan Murphy, _The Flash_, The CW, DC Comics or anything else related to the universe.

* * *

_**Sternenkind** prompted a fic which included the sentence: "Hey! I was gonna eat that!"_

* * *

"Hey! I was gonna eat that!"

Sebastian rolled his eyes and flashed his middle finger at his brother, who had folded his arms over his chest and was glowering at him. He failed to feel even the briefest stab of sympathy for his twin, who he likened to a vacuum cleaner when it came to sucking up every morsel of food in sight. "You eat _everything_. You're meant to leave some for the rest of us."

Blaine reclined into the armchair, his pulled towards his chest, a fond smile on his face. It was precious enough that Sebastian felt some of his determination to piss his brother off as much possible drain from his body - but not enough to apologise.

"Well I'm not going to hack it back up," he said, narrowly avoiding the chopstick Barry flung at him. Blaine snorted and shook his head, and Sebastian shot Barry a conspiratorial grin. "I'm pretty sure Blaine still had a prawn left on his plate a moment ago."

Barry's eyes lit up as Blaine squeaked, "What?!" The smaller boy drew his plate closer to his chest. "This is _my_ food," he defended, casting a glare at Barry. "Don't even think about it."

"But I'm _hungry_," Barry whined, jutting his lower lip out in a way that made Sebastian struggle not to burst into laughter.

"Then you can go get a pizza and eat it and be back here before the commercials are finished," Blaine said and Sebastian smirked in victory and approval.

Barry, on the other hand, looked outraged. Sebastian could see the thoughts ticking through his twin's head and wasn't surprised when a blur of yellow lightning flashed through the apartment and then a second later, Barry was exactly where he'd always been, chewing on-

"You ate my prawn!" Blaine yelled, tossing his now-empty plate onto the coffee table with a clatter. "How dare you!"

Barry shrugged and when Blaine lurched off the chair to grab him, he ducked out of the way in a flash of lightning. Sebastian rolled his eyes as Blaine tried to chase him around the apartment, listening to Blaine's annoyed shouts and Barry's amused laughter, until there was a thump against the wall in the corridor and the noise they kept making faded into silence.

Well, _almost_ silence.

"If you're going to make out, you could at least include me," he drawled, glancing over his shoulder to see Barry pressing Blaine into the wall, kissing like his life might depend on it. A heated moan made him lick his lips as he watched the way Blaine arched his body into Barry's hold. "The couch is awfully empty on my own, y'know."

In the blink of an eye, Blaine was deposited on top of him and he chuckled at the dazed expression on the shorter boy's face.

"You really need to stop doing that," Blaine muttered, although Sebastian wasn't sure if it was directed at him or his brother and whether it was related to food or kissing or something else entirely.

"There's no fun if I stop being me," he teased, guiding Blaine to his lips while Barry cleaned up the dinner things. Seconds later, he felt the brush of Barry's hands on his shins and waved his fingers behind Blaine's back, coaxing his twin onto the couch behind Blaine while he kept the male's mouth thoroughly occupied.

* * *

_**~FIN~**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **The Secrets We Keep  
**Author: **an-alternate-world  
**Rating:** T  
**Characters/Pairing: **Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe/Barry Allen  
**Word Count:** 638  
**Summary:** A collection of Seblarry drabbles prompted via Tumblr.  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** None for this drabble.  
**Disclaimer: **I am in no way associated with _Glee_, FOX, Ryan Murphy, _The Flash_, The CW, DC Comics or anything else related to the universe.

* * *

_**Anonymous** prompted a fic which included the sentence: "You fainted…straight into my arms. You know if you wanted my attention that badly, you didn't have to go to such extremes."_

* * *

His arms ached. His chest heaved. His knees wobbled. Sweat stained his forehead. His heart pounded.

Coach Sylvester had kept them practising for hours, new routines and old routines, over and over. Lesser students had already crumbled, sagging under the sun's heat. He already knew he'd have a sunburn that was as red as his uniform but he was determined to hold his own, to show he _could_ endure.

He was starting to doubt his determination though with every additional second that ticked by. He lacked power when he extended his arms. His thighs had cramped and made it difficult to kick. His fingers were numb after being curled around pompoms for so long. The routines were being repeated via muscle memory now. His thought processes had switched off a while ago.

He watched Barry Allen Smythe, track star, loop around the oval again. He didn't looked as flushed as Blaine felt. He didn't look as drained. Blaine's gaze drifted towards Barry's twin, Sebastian Andrew Smythe, lacrosse champion, who looked equally effortless as he jogged back and forth with his team. Blaine was convinced they had some sort of superhuman quality that allowed them to look so composed, so perfectly put together, even after running around for an hour.

Coach Sylvester barked that she was done coaching their pathetic asses and Becky lowered the platform she was raised upon. The cessation of training had Blaine struggling to unwind his fingers and stumbling towards the fence. His head spun and he couldn't work out if he was hearing approaching footsteps or the increasing thump of his blood in his ears.

Seconds later, the lightheadness made everything go black.

* * *

He stirred awake with a muffled groan. There was some sort of light breeze being fanned against his face and his eyes were shielded from the sun and he realised, a beat late, that he was on the ground.

"Well hey there, Mister Tomato."

He scrunched his nose in protest at the nickname, wondering if his skin was so red that he would glow in the dark like Rudolph's nose. "Shut up," he muttered, blinking bleary eyes open to take in the face above him.

"You fainted…straight into my arms," Sebastian said, his fingers threading through the loose, sweaty curls of Blaine's hair. "You know if you wanted to drag my attention away from training, you didn't have to go to such extremes."

"Sylvester is working you too hard," Barry said from beside him, holding out a water bottle with one hand while his other kept fanning air from his Physics textbook onto Blaine's face. "You know you don't_have_ to keep up with her endurance tests."

"I'm co-captain," he mumbled, his fingers wobbling as he took the bottle from Barry's grip and uncapped the lid. "I have to set an example."

Neither Sebastian nor Barry looked impressed as he sipped the water and recovered from his fainting spell in Sebastian's lap. It wasn't the first time he'd pushed himself further than he should have. It probably wouldn't be the last time either.

"Thank you for catching me," he said, tipping some water over his forehead and trying to pretend like Sebastian wasn't watching each droplet trickle over his face.

"I was waiting for her to let up because I knew I'd have to," Sebastian said and when Blaine pulled a guilty face, he noticed Barry was frowning in concern.

"I'm fine, Bar," he said, reaching for the boy and twining their fingers together. "Stop fretting."

Barry didn't look like he was going to stop worrying any time soon but they didn't need to know that Blaine pushed himself so hard because he wanted to gain their admiration that he could keep up with Coach Sylvester's training regimes.

It didn't hurt that they'd rush to his aid when training finally ended, either.

* * *

_**~FIN~**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **The Secrets We Keep  
**Author: **an-alternate-world  
**Rating:** T  
**Characters/Pairing: **Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe/Barry Allen  
**Word Count:** 288  
**Summary:** A collection of Seblarry drabbles prompted via Tumblr.  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** None for this drabble.  
**Disclaimer: **I am in no way associated with Glee, FOX, Ryan Murphy,The Flash, The CW, DC Comics or anything else related to the universe.

* * *

_**Carmen** (**nightflashtian**) prompted a fic which included the line: "I was in the neighbourhood."_

* * *

"_I was in the neighbourhood and then I thought, hey, why not say hello to my two favourite people in ridiculous costumes who think they can save my city,_" Snart drawls as he swaggers back and forth, his gun over his shoulder. "_I needed to get your attention though, so I figured this was as good a method as any._"

Blaine grits his teeth together and struggles not to snap the phone in half. He knows Cisco, Caitlin and Sam are already triangulating where the message was sent from and Barry's analysing the frames for any potential traps that the pair of them might run into when Barry…well, runs into the origination point of the message.

"We'll find him," Barry says, his hand brushing Blaine's arm while his other finger taps at the screen, moving frame-by-frame through the footage.

"We should have taken him down months ago when he and Rory tried to kill you," Blaine hisses, shutting off the phone and slamming it on the bench loud enough to make Sam jump and Cisco to splash some slushie on his shirt. "They kidnapped Caitlin, then Cisco, now Sebastian. Enough is-"

"They could turn out to be an asset," Barry pleads, turning huge eyes to Blaine that make his resolve falter.

Which, Blaine realises, is part of the problem.

"They've kidnapped your _brother_," Blaine says with a frown. "The only _asset_ they'll become is when I use their skin as a new cape."

Barry wrinkles his nose. "That's a bit gory, even for you."

"They've kidnapped Sebastian," Blaine repeats, uncaring about how dark his words might sound. He'll move heaven and earth and descend to the pits of hell if it means getting Sebastian back in one piece.

* * *

_**~FIN~**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: **The Secrets We Keep  
**Author: **an-alternate-world  
**Rating:** T  
**Characters/Pairing: **Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe/Barry Allen  
**Word Count:** 324  
**Summary:** A collection of Seblarry drabbles prompted via Tumblr.  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** None for this drabble.  
**Disclaimer: **I am in no way associated with Glee, FOX, Ryan Murphy,The Flash, The CW, DC Comics or anything else related to the universe.

* * *

_**atthedarkestblue** prompted a fic which included the lines: "I can help you study." and "Go back to sleep."_

* * *

The bell has already gone and he knows everyone else has left but he's still staring at the _C _he received on his Chem exam, sifting through the answers he got wrong because he doesn't understand _why_ he got them wrong. He spent _days_ studying and for _what_?

"Hey."

A semi-familiar voice shakes him from his frustration and disappointment. He scratches at his forehead and raises his eyes to Barry, hovering by the desk and adjusting the strap of his bag.

"I'll help you study. If you needed it. So you stop looking so upset."

Barry rubs the back of his neck and Blaine thinks it's amusing and adorable, but his focus soon drifts back to the _C_ glaring at him in blood-red ink.

"I _did_ study," he mumbles before releasing a sigh and scrunching up the exam. "Sure. Whatever. Why not."

Barry doesn't look bothered by his flat tone. He's not sure he has the enthusiasm right now to fake it anyway.

* * *

He's not sure when the Chemistry formulas and diagrams began to blur in front of him but at the touch of something on his shoulders stirs him and he blinks his eyes a little.

"It's just a blanket," a voice above him murmurs. The inflections don't match Barry's but the tenor is almost the same. "Go back to sleep."

He manages a sleepy smile when fingers peel his Chemistry textbook from his hands and then scrape some of the loose curls from his forehead. Consciousness fades away quickly.

* * *

When he discovers he not only _fell asleep against Barry's leg_ but that _Sebastian took a photo of them_ and probably intends to use it as blackmail or plaster it around the school, he decides that acing his next Chemistry text can wait. First, he needs to investigate which acids will dissolve body parts that anyone with ears knows Sebastian values _very_ highly. He almost believes Barry will help him if he asked.

* * *

_**~FIN~**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: **The Secrets We Keep  
**Author: **an-alternate-world  
**Rating:** T  
**Characters/Pairing: **Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe/Barry Allen  
**Word Count:** 777  
**Summary:** A collection of Seblarry drabbles prompted via Tumblr.  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** None for this drabble.  
**Disclaimer: **I am in no way associated with Glee, FOX, Ryan Murphy,The Flash, The CW, DC Comics or anything else related to the universe.

* * *

_**Anonymous**' prompted a fic which included the lines: "Can I kiss you?" and "You didn't have to ask."_

* * *

Sebastian's hand rests against the back of his leg, the fingertips occasionally smoothing around the joints of his ankle and skimming the bottom of his foot until he twitches at the ticklish sensation. It's a soothing reminder that he's still aware of Blaine's presence even while he gets lost in his book. Blaine can guess how deeply he's been sucked in by the span of time between Sebastian's hand moving on his leg.

Beside him Barry crosses something out in his Bio exercise book, tongue poking between his lips in concentration, and Blaine smiles fondly at how studious the two brothers are. _Nerdy_, even. Yet total opposites, because Barry excels at all things science and mathematical - to the extent that he'd been in AP Chemistry and Physics as a sophomore - while Sebastian's the king of humanities, capable of crafting sentences in French that made Blaine's heart flutter and recalling obscure historical facts or crafting quality English papers that made Blaine frustrated at just how _easily_ the two ends of the knowledge spectrum existed in the pair. Sometimes he wondered about their conception, whether their had simply been too much potential intelligence so a twin had been created. A single entity with that much ability to learn was probably a danger to society at large and-

"Can I kiss you?"

Blaine blinks out of his rambling thoughts to find Barry watching him, his green eyes wide and his cheeks dusted pink like he can't believe what he's just said and he wishes he could run back in time to erase it from existence. Blaine doesn't doubt that time travel could be at Barry's fingertips one day. He certainly spends a lot of time immersing himself in theoretical physics of quantum mechanics or something else equally foreign to Blaine's unscientific brain.

"I mean, I shouldn't hav-"

Blaine leans over and brushes a kiss to Barry's cheek, silencing the boy for a moment before a stuttering breath passes his lips and Blaine smiles at how nervous Barry is. Sometimes he saw himself in Barry, someone shy and uncertain and easily stunned by small gestures of intimacy. It was usually because Sebastian liked to tease him until he resembled a tomato and was cable of unintelligible gibbering.

He feels a faint pressure against his ankle and when he glances over his shoulder, Sebastian's watching over the top of his book with a raised eyebrow. He doesn't seem like he's going to say _no_ or _stop_ or _don't even think about it_ though.

Blaine lowers his pen to his Music book and angles his head as he shifts closer to Barry. He can sense Barry's hesitation, his nerves, and allows him the eight-point-three seconds he needs to pull himself together and close the distance between them.

Blaine notices the difference between kissing Sebastian and Barry almost instantly. Sebastian's confident and controlled, teasing his mouth and grabbing at his waist or the small of his back to guide him closer. Barry's tentative and slides a hand under Blaine's jaw and along his neck, tipping his head the way Blaine sometimes did if Sebastian was sitting and shorter than him. His tongue swiped at Barry's bottom lip and he felt the gasp against his mouth, a small smile twitching at his lips when Barry eased away

He kissed Barry's nose and became conscious of the grip of Sebastian's hand on his leg. He wasn't sure he dared to look at the other boy. He could only imagine how filthy his thoughts would be after witnessing a kiss that was mostly chaste, lips closed and no real touching of his torso like Sebastian loved doing.

"You didn't have to ask," he murmured, peeking at Sebastian whose eyes were definitely a shade darker. "Pretty sure the perv up there has been wanting to see it for a while."

Sebastian gaped in mock outrage. "_Me_? _Perv_? It's like you don't know me at all!"

"Should I tell Blaine about that time you were twelve and found incognito tabs for watching po-"

"Okay, don't make me knock you out for kissing Blaine because you start _that_ story," Sebastian interrupted and Blaine snorted, because he had a feeling he knew _exactly_ what Barry was going to say.

"It's okay. I'm sure you were both as bad as each other with the incognito tabs."

He intends for it to be a peace offering, a way of diffusing the situation. Instead Barry's face turns red and he mutters something about privacy and makes a hasty retreat from the room he shares with Sebastian. Blaine blinks and looks over his shoulder, but Sebastian looks as curious and bewildered as he feels.

* * *

_**~FIN~**_


End file.
